


Lost Chance

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Choking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Post-Break Up, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Years later she realizes she made a mistake in leaving Bushi.  Will she get her second chance?





	Lost Chance

It had been just over three years since you had made the biggest mistake of your life in walking away from Bushi. At the time it had seemed like the right thing to do. His career was taking off, he was traveling the world and it was hard on both of you. After too many lonely nights you had ended it. Shattering his heart and breaking your own in the process. You loved him. More than you had thought apparently as three years later you were still alone and pining after him. You just couldn’t move on. Nobody could measure up to Bushi in your mind. Every date you went on your partner was compared to Bushi and found lacking. If it ever did proceed to the sex stage they couldn’t make you feel like he did. 

The first few times New Japan had come through your town you had stayed far away. Unable to handle the heartbreak and the thought of seeing him again. Instead you stayed locked in your house until they moved on. You couldn’t imagine accidentally running into him in public. However tonight you had bought a ticket to the show. Front row. It had cost you a pretty penny, but you couldn’t go on like this. You had to see if there was any hope for the two of you. 

If you didn’t know him so well you would have thought he didn’t notice you. Bushi covered it well, only pausing for a slight beat as his gaze fell on you. Not enough for anybody in the audience to notice. But his stablemate sure did. The hulking man with the hooded robe and scythe immediately locked eyes on you as he ushered Bushi past you to the stairs making shivers run through you. Once they were all on the apron you felt like the center of attention as the four other men with Bushi gathered around him while he stared at you. You always hated his masks. You couldn’t get a read on him when he wore them. Though you were grateful for the privacy they afforded you in your personal lives. Your breakup had come before he had joined this group, so you weren’t familiar with them, but judging by their actions they were rather close to Bushi. Protective if the side-eyed glares you were receiving were any indication. 

It had been a long time since you had seen Bushi in action and you found yourself impressed by just how fluid he was in the ring, his passion unmistakable. You felt a stab of guilt for trying to make him quit what he loved for you. In that moment you felt incredibly selfish. You had known what Bushi did for a living when you started dating him. He had warned you what it entailed and after a lot of deep thought you had assured him that you were in it for the long haul. That you would be by his side as he pursued his career and you could deal with the lonely nights. Until you couldn’t anymore. The breakup had been nasty. You had thrown his career in his face; accused him of cheating though you knew he wasn’t. You had given him an ultimatum of his career or you before immediately retracting it and declaring yourself done regardless. Once it was out you couldn’t take it back and the hurt on Bushi’s face had about killed you. So you had walked out on him. 

Pulling yourself from your thoughts as the bell rang you tried to get Bushi’s attention through the wall of protectors he had seemed to find for himself. 

“Bushi!” You yelled making him look at you only to be ushered along by his friends. Reaching out in desperation you grabbed the arm of the one closest to you and pressing the piece of paper you had written a note and your number on in his hand. The man with the black cap on looked from you to the number and then turned without a word. 

Shoulders slumping you left the arena knowing you had done everything you could. It was out of your hands now. All you could do was hope your note made its way to Bushi and he contacted you. Checking into the hotel you turned on the TV paying mindless attention to the movie as you checked your phone every five minutes in hopes of a message or call. Just as you were about to turn in for the night a message lit up your phone. Holding your breath as you read it you nearly cried in excitement when you read the text from Bushi saying he was in the hotel bar. Telling him you would be down in ten minutes you hurried into the bathroom for a quick freshen up before digging through your suitcase and pulling out the slinky red dress you had brought just for this occasion. Bushi had always loved you in red and you were willing to pull out whatever stops were necessary to get him back. 

Walking into the bar you were relieved to find him alone, adding a little extra sway to your hips as you walked towards the dark corner booth he was seated in. 

“No guard dogs?” You teased lightly sliding in across from him pleased to see his appreciative glance. 

“I had a difficult time convincing them I didn’t need an escort.” Bushi said simply. “They’re rather concerned you’re going to stomp all over my heart again.” You blanched at his cold words lowering your eyes from his accusing gaze. “I assured them that wouldn’t be the case. I have no heart left for you to stomp.” 

“I’m sorry Bushi.” You said softly forcing yourself to meet his cold gaze. 

“Took you three years to figure out you’re sorry?” He asked skeptically taking a sip from the wine glass before him. 

“No. I was sorry immediately. But you’re right I should have apologized sooner.” You said signaling to the bartender for your own drink. “I was stupid to wait so long. I kept hoping I was going to get over you. To find what I was looking for. But it hasn’t happened. Because I can’t stop thinking about you. You’re what I was looking for.” 

Silence reigned as the tender delivered your drink and you nervously gulped down the red wine, quickly asking for another as Bushi stared hard at you giving you no insight into what he was thinking. He had really perfected his poker face in the time of your separation you thought wryly. 

“Well?” You finally asked impatience winning out as you continued to get no response. 

“Well what Y/N?” Bushi asked. “What do you want from me? Do you want me to fall at my feet grateful that you want me back? Want me to forget you ripped my heart from my chest? What do you want?” You hated that he seemed so collected, so unfazed calmly sipping from his wine. Tossing back the rest of your second glass you scooted from the booth needing a moment to collect yourself. Moving to the bar you got a new glass and hurriedly gulped it down wincing as your head felt light from the quick intake of alcohol. Asking for a bottle of the wine having a feeling you were going to need it, you returned finding Bushi had moved to the middle of the booth his intense gaze watching your body move as you approached. That give you a bit of confidence. At least he wasn’t completely immune to you. 

Resuming your seat you crossed your legs towards Bushi, your knee brushing his making a flare of lust flash in his eyes. Filling your glass you took another sip of the wine before meeting his eyes. 

“I want to know there’s a chance Bushi. That I didn’t fuck everything up by walking away from you.” You said answering his earlier question. “I miss you. And I need to know I didn’t throw away the best thing that ever happened to me.” 

You were startled when Bushi leaned forward capturing your lips in his but eagerly opened for him, his tongue sliding across yours stroking fires you had long thought dormant. He pulled you to his body sitting you sideways on his lap as he deepened the kiss, practically devouring you as your fingers ran through his hair pulling him impossibly closer. You had forgotten how good he felt underneath you and you could feel the evidence of his arousal against your butt making you grind down on him eliciting a groan. 

Remembering where you were you pulled from his mouth flushing as you looked around the crowded bar. 

“Let’s go up to my room.’ You suggested climbing off his lap. Bushi slid after you allowing you to pull him by the hand towards the elevator. It was a quick ride with Bushi’s hands on your hips and lips sucking on your neck. As soon as the doors opened you pulled him down the hallway to your room barely making it inside before he had your dress pushed up over your hips and was between your thighs on the bed with his jeans around his ankles. 

You sighed as he ripped aside your lacy thong and pressed his thick cock into your waiting cunt. You had missed just how good he felt inside you, his hips pumping quickly as your legs wrapped around his waist heels digging into his buttocks as he fucked you hard and deep. Your eyes widened in surprise when his hand moved to your throat, clenching it tightly though the heat pulsing between your thighs told you that you definitely liked this aggressive move he had picked up. You moaned the sound almost cut off by the tightening of Bushi’s hand making Bushi smirk down at you. 

“You like that?” Bushi asked. “Like me choking you?” 

You nodded frantically your hands flying up to grip his shoulders as he pounded into you. When he finally released your throat you gasped for air, crying out as your orgasm tore through you, your cunt clenching around Bushi’s cock. 

With a last brutal thrust Bushi stilled his cum filling you as you spasmed around him. Pulling out Bushi rose and pulled his pants up, casually buckling his belt as he looked down at you with something akin to disgust on his face. 

“In response to your earlier question? Yes, you did throw away the best thing you ever had. I’m fucking done with you and your pathetic apologies.” Bushi spat turning towards the door. “Don’t ever attempt to contact me again.” 

You stared in belief at the closed door long after he left, his cum leaking onto the bedspread as tears fell from your eyes.


End file.
